


Payment In Kind

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Female Reader, Oral, PWP, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9430538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Inspired by my stupid broken car. Dean offers to help fix the reader's car. Don't expect too much plot.





	

Your foot landed against the silver paintwork of your car door, and you yelled your frustration, just as Dean approached from behind with two beers. He raised his eyebrows as you glared at the usually pristine 1972 Plymouth Road Runner. It had been your very first car, gifted to you by your grandfather when you were twenty-one.

‘Whoa, princess,’ Dean chuckled, handing you a beer. ‘Kickin’ her ain’t gonna fix the problem.’ He smiled brightly, and you felt your frustration ebbing away. You’d managed to get to Bobby’s yard eventually, crawling along in your busted car, having heard something thunk and die in the engine north of Alexandria in Minnesota. The normally three hour journey had taken close to nine, with the old girl refusing to go faster than thirty kilometres an hour.

‘Well I’m not doing it any good,’ you grumbled, sipping at your beer. ‘Maybe my dad would have been able to fix this, but I’m just no good at cars. I mean, the oil and lightbulbs, sure I got that shit down, but this… I can’t figure it out.’

Dean smiled, throwing one arm around your shoulders. ‘We still got a couple of hours daylight left. Bobby and Sam are nose deep in some boring history books, and what better excuse do I need than fixin’ my girl’s car?’

You blushed, leaning into him as he pressed a kiss to your temple. ‘Dean…’

‘What? Only reason she clapped out is because you was rushin’ her back here to see me, right?’ He winked, pulling away from you to walk around the front of the car and pop the hood. The old frame creaked as he did so, and you watched as he expertly propped the hood up, balanced his beer on the water tank, and rolled his sleeves up. ‘Now, let’s see what this old beauty has for me.’ He looked up at you, before beckoning you closer. ‘I can see your problem right away.’

‘What?’ You asked, leaning over, peering into the mass of metal and wiring that made little to no sense to you.

Dean grinned. ‘Your spark plugs are all gunked up. Looks like it just needs a good interior clean, and I can definitely take care of that for you.’ He reached in, sinking his hand between the parts of the engine and sticking his tongue out in concentration as he pulled something free. ‘You been driving through any swamps recently?’

A frown clouded your face as you thought back to a rather rough spirit hunt – redneck spirits kidnapping local youngsters who partied too hard and ventured into the wrong part of the woods near their school. It had been a tough decision, but eventually, you’d managed to cut down the spirits but in the process, you’d driven your car through some very wet and dark woods. ‘Maybe not a swamp, but you know… Minnesota gets wet.’

His laugh was pleasant, and he nudged you with his arm, lifting his hand up to show you a very grimy, disgusting spark plug. Or what you assumed was a spark plug – cars were  _ not _ your forte. ‘I can have this fixed in no time. Where’s your kit?’

‘Kit?’ You stared at him blankly, and he laughed again, moving around you to the back passenger door, opening it and reaching under your seat. ‘What kit?’ You asked, frowning again, your eyes drawn to the way he’d bent over, the denim tight across his firm ass. Unconsciously, you licked your lips, feeling like the wintery weather was hotter than usual…

‘It’s not here,’ he mumbled, standing up, popping the spark plug on top of the car and wiping his hand on his jeans. He turned to you, seeing your slack jawed expression and a concerned frown melted onto his features. ‘Y/N, you okay?’

You snapped out of your reverie, blinking and focusing on him. ‘Huh?’

‘Were you… were you perving on me?’ Dean asked, a smile slowly spreading over his face. You blushed, pulling your right hand up to rub your left bicep out of nervousness. No matter how long you’d known the man, or been sleeping with him, he had the ability to make you feel like a silly teenaged girl with a crush. ‘You were, weren’t you?’ He purred, stalking closer to you.

‘Well, you were bent over. And you wear  _ really _ tight jeans –‘

Dean growled, taking your hand and tugging you towards him, closing the distance between you. ‘It’s just occurred to me,’ he whispered, his voice husky and heading straight for the danger zone between your thighs. ‘That we have never fucked in your car.’ The way he said it, the way he pronounced the expletive, had you turning to putty in his hands. Dean had an innate ability to make everything sound like porn, and this was certainly no exception.

‘We’ve…’ you sucked in breath, unsure if you could get enough oxygen as he pressed his body close to yours. ‘We’ve fucked  _ against _ it, doesn’t that count?’

He shook his head. ‘Nope. Not in the slightest.’ His hands took yours, pulling you backwards towards the open rear door of the car. ‘In.’

The situation hit you, and you bit your bottom lip. ‘Dean, it’s freezing out here.’ He pouted, and you rolled your eyes. ‘Really?’

‘Come on, baby…just wanna christen your car properly.’ He knew it wasn’t the first time you’d had sex in your car, but he wasn’t about to bring up your history without him. He wasn’t ashamed to admit he was a jealous type of guy where it came to your past boyfriends. ‘Even if it’s just a little foolin’ around…’

You softened, climbing into the car and yanking him in with you, making him yelp as he almost lost his footing. He shut the door behind him, before leaning over and switching the heat on, feeling it ease out through the vents. When he turned back, you were on him, straddling his lap and grinding down against his swelling erection.

‘Fuck, I thought you weren’t interested…’ He groaned, his hands sliding up underneath your shirt, and you grinned, planting your lips on his without an answer. Dean moaned into your mouth, and you writhed on top of him, pushing your tongue against his as you battled him for dominance. Your core rubbed against the outline of his thick cock through his jeans, and the noises he made were sending shocks of arousal straight to your clit.

With a lascivious grin, you broke the kiss, leaning back for a second to see the way his pupils dilated, his tongue darting out to lick his plump lips. He kept his eyes focused on you as you moved down, sliding your legs between his and tucking your feet underneath the front seats as your knees hit the backseat floor. ‘I should really repay you for the job.’

Dean arched one eyebrow, torn between watching your hands rub over his crotch or keeping his eyes on yours. ‘I haven’t done the job yet, sweetheart.’

You shrugged, giving his cock a squeeze. ‘Well, payment up front sounds fair enough,’ you grinned, wiggling your eyebrows as your fingers crawled up towards the buckle of his jeans. He sucked in a breath as you flicked the metal clasp on his leather belt open, slowly dragging it through the hoops of his pants until it lay on either side of the zipper. Taking your time, you pulled the zipper tab down, enjoying the mingled sound of his pants opening and the way he moaned in anticipation. 

‘Fuck, you’re a tease,’ he growled, lifting his ass up to accommodate you pulling his pants and boxer shorts down. You dragged them to his calves, allowing him to open his legs a little more as you leaned forward, one hand wrapping around his cock. Dean let loose a deep, curling moan that stretched through you, all the way to your toes, making you shudder as you gave the tip of his dick a kitten lick. ‘Gah -’ He dropped his head back onto the top of the seat, his cock twitching in your hand as you proceeded to circle the thick crown of his length with your tongue, dipping the tip of it into the thin slit at the top. A bead of precome swelled up out of him, and you licked it away, giving him an overly dramatic moan at the taste.

‘Want me to suck your cock, Dean? Right here, in the back of my car like we’re high school kids messing around?’ He grunted again, and you bestowed another lick on his cockhead, dragging your tongue slowly along the underside and drawing another moan from his sinful lips. ‘What if Bobby catches us? Or Sam?’ You grinned up at him. ‘Sam might wanna join in.’

Dean’s fingers shot up, fisting in your hair tightly but not painfully and you gasped. ‘Ain’t sharing you, sweetheart.’

The jealous tone of his voice made your toes curl, and you leaned into his touch as it became softer. ‘I know,’ you whispered. ‘I’m just playin’.’

He smiled, rubbing the pad of his thumb along your bottom lip. ‘Good. Now, you gonna suck my dick or not?’ Your smile widened at his cheeky remark, and you squeezed your fingers around his length and making him arch on the seat, both arms spreading outwards, his hands curling around the headrests either side of him. As soon as he was comfortable, you dipped your head, sliding your lips down over the tip of his cock, sucking lightly at his sensitive crown, relishing the hiss he gave as you did so. ‘God, yeah… just like that.’

Boldness made you sink further onto him, until you could feel him bump against the back of your throat, and you pushed yourself further, feeling your gag reflex tingle, making you pull back again, hollowing your cheeks to apply pressure around him. He groaned deeply and you repeated your actions, picking up speed until your head was bobbing in his lap vigorously. Dean’s fingers clenched and unclenched around the headrests, and he let his head fall back, his eyes closing. You moaned around him, feeling his hips jerk upwards a little, the need to thrust overwhelming him.

‘Baby, if you don’t stop,’ he panted, his entire body shaking as you paused, looking up at him with wide eyes and his cock still between your lips. ‘Shit, that’s a hell of a view,’ he commented, and you smiled, slowly backing off of his dick, releasing him with a soft wet noise. ‘As nice as that is, the way you’re going, I’m gonna come in your mouth, and right now?’ Dean leaned forward, tugging you up so you were straddling his lap again. ‘I wanna be buried inside your sweet pussy.’

You opened your mouth to respond to his statement, but before you could get a word out, Dean’s hand was dragging you forward by the back of your neck, pressing your mouths together as he tasted himself on your lips. A moan left you, spilling against his tongue, and he swallowed it down eagerly, his hands sliding up underneath your shirt to cup your breasts.

‘Dean -’ you gasped his name as he pulled away to push your shirt up, prompting you to remove it, pulling it over your head and dropping it to the seat beside you. Dean grinned, his hands sliding around your torso, dipping his head to press open mouthed kisses over the swell of your breasts. ‘Fuck, baby -’

‘I know,’ he growled, looking up at you, snapping the clasp on your bra to get it out of his way. In a second, his lips were closing over your nipple, suckling hard as you writhed in his lap, His cock was trapped between the hem of your denim pants and his stomach and he growled as you rubbed against him, wantonly. ‘Get those fucking pants off,’ he snarled, switching to your other nipple, making you yelp as blunt teeth scraped over the sensitive nub.

There was squirming and some delicate manoeuvring in the small space to get your pants off, your boots clunking to the floor of the car before your jeans followed. Dean’s impatience shone as his fingers tore at your simple cotton panties, practically ripping them in his urgency to have you naked. ‘Dean!’ You scolded, as he held up the ruined material, a shocked but pleased-with-himself grin on his face.

‘Always wanted to do that,’ he commented, before dropping them onto the seat. ‘Souvenir.’

‘You’re disgusting,’ you giggled, just as his big hands grabbed your hips and positioned you over him, his cock jumping as it came into contact with your bare pussy.

‘You love it,’ Dean replied, before his words dissolved into a deep moan as you ground against him again, letting his length slide through your soaked folds. His hands pressed into your hips, encouraging your movements for a few brief seconds, before his thumbs tickled the underside of your thighs, making you raise up onto your knees over him. ‘Fuck, so wet, sweetheart,’ he murmured, using his right hand to grip his cock, rubbing the tip against your slit, bumping it into your clit and making your pussy clench around nothing. ‘Gotta be inside -’ He cut off, letting his cock catch on your entrance, before letting go and relinquishing control to you.

It took less than a second to sink down onto him, and both of you gave the same long, drawn out moan of completion as your thighs came flush with his hips, his cock buried inside you, hot and thick and oh-so-perfect. Dean’s arms slunk around you, holding you against him as you braced your hands on the roof of the car, starting a slow, purposeful rhythm, feeling his mouth worship at your skin, wherever he could reach.

‘Dean, I’m…’ Your words disappeared in a gasp as he thrust upwards, his cock slamming into exactly the right spot to make your breath catch in your lungs, and your body tightened around him, making him grunt loudly as he sucked your nipple into his mouth again, only adding to the electricity centering itself in your core. One hand dropped from the roof of the car to his head, threading through his short hair and tugging lightly, making him nip at your breast, and you cried out, everything becoming sharper and more intense as your orgasm slammed into you.

Your movements faltered in the wake of your climax, your legs shaking hard where you straddled Dean, and he grunted, taking over and jerking up into your body, his thick cock hitting every spot that was already on edge. He grunted and snarled into your chest, releasing your nipple as his fingers dug into your sides, his cock swelling as you kept twitching and pulsing around him.

‘I can’t -’ you panted, gasping and dropping your remaining hand onto his shoulder, prompting him to raise his head, your forehead pressing against his, your mouths coming together in sloppy, wet kisses as Dean groaned and surged upwards, spilling into you with a hot, needy growl. 

The windows were steamed up and you giggled as Dean reached out, smearing one hand down the glass like the scene in Titanic, his fingers coming away wet from the condensation. Outside, the sun was setting, sending hues of red and yellow playing across the upholstery, and somewhere in the distance, a door slammed, and Dean’s name echoed across the salvage yard.

‘We should get dressed before one of them does bust us,’ Dean commented, smiling up at you, and you sighed, cuddling into him. ‘But don’t think I’m anywhere near done with you. My services are a little more expensive than a quickie in the back of your Plymouth, sweetheart.’

You raised an eyebrow. ‘How expensive are spark plugs?’ You asked, sliding off of his lap, grabbing your jeans and ignoring your destroyed panties. ‘I thought it was a common problem?’

‘It is,’ Dean replied, tugging his pants up underneath his ass, flashing you a smile that could set fire to the sun all over again. His green eyes sparkle as he corners you against the door, stealing another heated kiss from your swollen lips. ‘But I gotta milk this for labour charges. It’s what any self-respecting mechanic does.’

‘You’re awful,’ you giggle, fumbling backwards for the door. ‘In all the best ways.’

Dean grinned. ‘I know.’


End file.
